THe New TIME
by clwsfan864
Summary: Eragon embarks on a new journey. Please read and review!


Chapter 3

'Only one day's walk?' Brie thought as she looked again at the cliffs.

It yet seemed so far away but, by the stars, she had less than a day ahead before reaching her destination. Still, Brie was in doubt… What should she do next as soon as she reached Marna? Should she had to head south, for the elves would never allow Galbatorix's daughter into their land? Brie could not blame them for she was the descendent of the mad man who brought so much pain and suffering to the world of Alagaësia.

Should she leave the dragon egg by the cliffs hidden by magic and head back to her father's castle and try to remove the last egg from his possession with the risk of her being exposed for the traitor she really was?

No… She had to head south, for Surda, to find, no… hopping to find the Varden… hoping to find the first free Rider and help him, for neither he or she could fight the battle against the Empire alone.

"Looks like we have another cold night to endure" Brie murmured to the horse while patting him on the neck, trying her best not to think of her delicate situation.

The desert night veiled Brie with its cold dark wings, as if trying to claim her into the shadows. The freezing air sent shivers down her spine. She felt the emotion of completing a task, and the fear of unknown. So far she knew exactly what to do, but now a feeling of uncertainty began to grow, making its presence felt through a dreadful lump in the throat. Brie's blood ran cold as she thought of her prospects for the incoming future over and over again.

"Be what it may" she murmured lying on the pallet, with her head on one of the packs, holding the egg in her arms and the sword within reach.

She soon fell asleep as the stars shined upon her, watching for dangers. Brie turned and twisted in her sleep, as another memory broke the barriers of her mind and entered her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling, child?"

Brie opened her eyes and looked at the pale face which leaned over her like a ghost. Though eight long hours had past since she had awoken with fever in the bed of an unknown family, Brie's sight was still blurry. She could distinguish a few faint shadows but no more than that. Yet, her fever had slowly faded away and she began to feel strength in her body again, in spite of the periods of unconsciousness she had to endure once a few hours. It was just then that she had awoken again…

"You're fighting off the sickness within you" said the woman who had spoken to her earlier.

"What happened to me?" the young girl asked.

Her voice sounded so weak, as if she was lying on her deathbed and her voice did not have the same resonance as always.

"My son found you in the Spine while he was hunting. You were all muddy and covered in blood, as was your sword. Did you escape the Imperial army?" said the woman calmly and Brie knew that she was closely watched.

"The Imperial army?" she asked confused.

And it was then when she remembered… The slaughter… the old man… But most importantly…

"The book!" said Brie getting up, yet that was not the brightest idea as she soon felt her head twirl due to the sudden effort.

"Yes… The book…" said the woman with a rather harsh voice. "Where did you get the book, child?"

Brie felt like laughing as she heard the word 'child'. A long time had already passed since she was called such. She was fifteen now and yet she helped wipe out two villages already, on her father's command.

"Where is the book?" she asked with a rather snapping tone.

"Tell me where did you get the book and I shall tell you where it is" said the woman, obviously trying to keep herself calm.

"An old man gave it to me. He told me that I should give its secrets to the worthy one…" said Brie truthfully.

There was silence after that and Brie's heart began pounding faster and faster. She was frightened by the new situation. She stood on shaky ground and the woman who spoke had total control over the girl's fate…

"Some of what you say reflects the truth… Yet I do not believe that the old man willingly gave you the book. It contains information that is too great for a child like you to acknowledge. I can only conclude that you stole the book during the battle" said the woman.

Her voice was cold and harsh… Almost like her father's voice. It sent a chill down Brie's spine.

"I am not accustomed to telling lies ma'am" said Brie with a calm voice, but only she knew how scared she was in that moment.

"Then tell me exactly how this book ended up in your possession" demanded the woman raising her voice.

Brie took a deep breath. What was she supposed to do? Could she lie? Could she alter the truth until she could trust her savior and executioner?

"I received the book during the battle for the town which once laid between the sea and the Spine, in a direct line to Kuasta… The king had ordered the army to burn the town to the for it was filled with traitors in his majesty's eyes… I was part of the Imperial army as a whiteness and as a warrior. I was to report every single detail to the king as soon as I reached Uru'baen. Yet the bloodshed was not my will and therefore I retreated into a house after a few hours since the battle began. By then I had already killed so many people I lost count… I murdered men, women and even children…" Brie paused but soon regained the strenthto go on with her story. "As I found a small place of shelter from the morbid scenery I stumbled upon an old man. At first I wanted to kill him I believe… I cannot remember, yet I restrained my sword. The man gave me the book then and left the house for his death. What followed after that I rather not tell you… Soon after the battle was over and the rest of the soldiers looked for the remaining survivors I fled for the Spine, taking shelter from them. I wished not to return. I wished the entire army whipped out by Galbatorix's furry. He probably killed them already… I do not care anymore… As I made my way through the mountains I slowly became overcome by the pain in my soul and body. I mourned for those I had killed without showing mercy until I had no more tears to pour. I went on walking for the better part of four days, days in which I couldn't bring myself to open the book and regard at its pages…" Brie trailed off for a moment. "And that is my story" she added while lying back on her pillow.

Every memory came rushing back to her bringing back the pain and shame she had felt during the slaughter. She was a killer… a cold-hearted murderer…

"You're either very brave or very stupid to admit that you participated in the bloodshed. The whole village of Kuasta is fuming against the Empire for cutting off their main supply source" said the woman with a cold voice.

"Am I in Kuasta?" asked Brie with a faded voice.

"Aye. You are… But I do not believe that it helps too much, knowing that every person in the village is most likely going to try and have your head"

"I have no use for my life. It's worthless and I do not disserve to have it" said Brie with a blank voice.

There was silence again as the woman came near Brie and sat on the bed beside her. Ai if through magic, the blurriness of Brie's sight had faded away…

The girl blinked a few times and looked at the woman which sat beside her. Her eyes were striking blue, deep and kind, yet shadowed by sadness and a bit of furry. Her hair was grey and it was falling around her face framing it.

Apresence suddenly entered Brie's mind, shattering her walls of protection, leaving her defenseless against the power that slowly drilled into her core. Her memories began to take over her with all of their pain, their joy, their indifference…

Brie found herself unable to fight the foreign mind which seemed to feast on her weaknesses. It seemed to have more power than the king himself…

'What are you looking for?'

Brie's question made the force stop drilling into her mind for a moment… 'I want you to fight me. I want to see what you're made of…'

Though shocked, Brie began raising her defenses again, this time casting more power in them than ever. She was soon overwhelmed… And yet she managed to keep most of her memories to herself…

"You're promising" said the woman as thepresence withdrew from her mind.

"For what?" yelled Brie angry with herself for not doing her best at keeping her mind safe from the attack.

"Whether you like it or not, Brie, daughter of Galbatorix, a great secret has been given to you to keep safe" said the woman and Brie noted the disgust with which she said the king's name. "It is my duty to see to it that you manage to keep that secret safe from his majesty's grasp"

"Why did the book came to me? I was with the Imperial army and yet one of the…" Brie trailed off confused.

"It came to you because of your power and heritage. You are the daughter of a Rider, and a very powerful Rider to that. You can protect it even if it is right under his nose. You can already use magic and manipulate the human mind even if you are a mere child… And yet you need your training…" said the woman eyeing Brie, looking intensely at her violet eyes.

"Training?" asked Brie feeling more confused than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hoarse scream woke the girl from her slumber. Brie grabbed her sword without second thoughts and stood up only to find that a crow had awakened her. She felt relieved as the black bird liftedits head and lookedquizically at the girl. Brie laid her head on the improvised pillow, trying to shake off the remaining fragments of her dream while looking up to the blue sky.

All was silent. The crow flew away, leaving Brie all alone with only her and Ayen's company to keep. Looking at the sun she realized it was nearly noon, when the dessert sun would most likely burn her pale skin…

Ayen came near her and sniffed her ear, as if telling her it's time to get going.

"I've slept in" she told him with a calm voice as she got up.

The girl grabbed a quick bite before tying her packs to the horse's saddle. Looking into the horizon line at Marna she headed toward the cliff, rushing as her entire life depended on it. Feeling the power of the elves grow stronger she started. Du Weldenvarden was nearing, as she rode closer and closer to it. Sensing a pale flicker of hope rise again within her, Brie pushed the horse to run faster. Ayen ran like the wind, as if he too felt the lingering flicker of hope. Not even the burning desert sun could stop him now.

Brie felt her heart fill with joy at the thought that the Varden will no longer ignore her, that they will no longer consider her a threat. There was no turning back to the Empire from now on… maybe just as a spy she could go back. The king was now a stranger, the castle a prison…

The thought of the king made Brie confused. Was there any chance for him to regain the greatness of heart he once held before the loss of his first dragon? Brie saw some of his memories and felt his pain once, when she found the courage to look. He saw him as he once was… The brave young and foolish Rider he had been. She saw her… She saw his beloved female dragon… Her memory still lingered in Brie's head, those bright red scales shinning like stars in her mind.

Lost deep within the maze of her mind the girl did not pay attention to the road she followed and soon, Brie found herself at the bottom of the cliff long before nightfall.

Ayen was beat and thirsty. Brie felt pity for the poor faithful animal. She dismounted and dug a hole in the sand.

"Reisa du adurna" she said and the hole soon started filling with pure and clear water.

Brie brought the horse to the hole, letting him drink as much as he could to satisfy his thirst. She then filled her waterskins before letting the water slowly retreat to the shadows from which it was summoned. Brie watched it as it sank into the burning sand.

'That's the way I sank three days ago' she thought as the memory of her fleeing the capital rushed back into her mind.

Brie flinched as she heard a loud squeak. The girl looked around in horror. Where did the sound come from? She glared at the sight that surrounded her. But now there was only silence… Pure, unbroken silence…

Deciding that the noise was probably caused by her overactive imagination, Brie turned around and took the pack which held the egg and put it on her back looking up the cliff which seemed to lean over her. She had to climb all the way to the top. It was there that she would hide the egg and then return to her father's castle, for an attempt to steal the other egg…. Brie had decided upon that matter in an instant…

She hurried to climb as there was a long way up and too little time to get there.

Brie's body tired before she had made it halfway up to the top. The sharp grey rocks had cut her hands and left a few scratches on her face and body. Yet the physical wound was the worst of them all… If she decided to give up that instant, there was no heading back to the ground and no heading up towards the old dragon nests… Her only option would be to just stay there, holding on to the rock for dear life until she would tire herself beyond the edge of endurance and fall down to the ground…

"I am not going to fall after I've risked so much!" she said to herself between the teeth, emphasizing each word.

The loud squeak made itself heard again, louder than the fist time. Brie's heart stopped as she looked around. A crow passed the sky.

'Maybe it has a nest nearby' she thought resuming the process of climbing on the hard rock, heading toward the top of the cliff. The wind was blowing harder and she felt her pack move in the breeze. Soon, when she could go on no long, Brie found herself before a dark cavern. The wind made strange sounds… Brie's blood ran cold in her veins as she slowly proceeded towards the right wall of the cavern where she lay down to catch her breath. She felt her head pounding from the effort and her muscles shiver because of the coldness of the cave. She felt all sweaty and dusty from the climb, but she had the satisfaction of reaching the top… of reaching the end of her task.

After a few moments of well disserved rest, Brie stood up and began exploring the cave in spite of the dizziness she felt. The echo of her footsteps could be heard loud within the cave. It was so dark… Suddenly she tripped over something and fell flat to the ground, hurting one of her elbows on the hard rock.

"Light" she muttered standing up after letting out a few curses.

A small ball of bluish light emerged from her hands, lighting the cave. She looked down to see what made her fall. There was some wood on the floor of the cave. Brie smiled satisfied.

"Brisingr" she said and the pile of wood caught fire, sending a more powerful light all over the cave walls, making the shades dance.

Brie gasped as she turned around, toward the end of the cave. It seemed endless and darkness stretched out deep within the depths of the cavern. Bits and parts of eggs lied all over the ground, all turned pale green by the unstoppable passing of time. She slowly walked deeper into the cavern, trying not to crush those symbols of the pride of Alagaësia.

The wind seemed to stop its howls as a symbol of respect for the girl's discovery, leaving the light glitter again on the cave walls.

'One of the places which held the battle between elves and dragons' she thought leaning down to look at what seemed to be an elven blade. She picked the sword up, accidentally revealing a small thin bone. Out of plain curiosity Brie muttered a few words in the ancient language and a breath of air scattered the dust that lied on a small dragon skeleton. Brie felt her heard pound faster than usual as she touched the bones. The dragon wasn't bigger than a small dog.

"It was just a baby" she whispered as her eyes began to sting while a few tears fell on her cheek.

Another squeak distracted her attention. Brie stood up with her hand on her sword, waiting to see if the source of the irritating noise could be spotted. Her eyes were immediately drawn to her pack as the squeak made itself heard again, more intense than the last time. Brie felt her blood run cold. There was something in her pack with the egg, the egg that she was supposed to protect with her life. She stepped closer to the haversack, shivering like a leaf in the autumn wind.

Brie kneed before the pack, her pulse running like wild through her veins. Uncertain of her movements, Brie took out the green egg and put it aside to have a better look at the interior of the haversack. There was nothing there besides the book…

Brie was puzzled, but she was almost immediately shaken by the sound that seemed to come from….

The girl turned slowly towards the egg and jumped back frightened by the sight. A strange looking lizard, with black and rough skin had taken the time to glue itself to the egg. Its yellow eyes were fixed upon the girl. Brie looked at it, not knowing what the creature was…

'What other bloody creatures does this dessert hold' thought the girl as she removed the squeaking lizard with the help of magic.

As the small lizard took a dive to the bottom of the cliff Brie looked at the dry land which was spreading was spreading everywhere under the sky. There wasn't a soul in sight as the atmosphere seemed to get colder and colder as night was closing in on Alagaësia. She couldn't return to the bottom of the cliff until morning, unless of course she didn't wish to dive like the lizard. Her muscles were still tired from the climb and she couldn't risk to faint while hanging on the hard rock.

Brie turned back to the fire with the egg, not putting the precious object back into the pack…

'I wouldn't want another atrocity to get in my haversack. One was enough' she thought as the laid her pallet on the ground, looking at the green egg for a moment before turning her attention towards the far end of the cave.

The wind blew again, making an awful sound which made Brie's blood run cold. The girl gathered the ashes from the fire in a small hole in the ground and lay on her pallet. Sleep soon took over her as her hurting muscles were relaxing and recovering from the climb. Brie was so tired that she couldn't even hear the wind as it blew making the cavern howl like haunted by the ancient spirits of dragons and elves.

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brie slowly walked around the market, holding her cloak tight around her body. October was in its prime, slowly crawling through the small village of Kuasta. Almost a month had passed since Brie woke up with a fever…

Of course, she was feeling better now, yet her training still had to go on so she was unable to return to the capital just yet. People from around the village had already gotten used to her presence,although they could not accept the fact that she was on the Empire's side. Sennett, the woman who took her in, had told the people the truth about her participation in the slaughter, yet she kept the fact that she was Galbatorix's daughter hidden.

"Watch were you're going!" yelled a man as she unwillingly bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, sir… I wasn't paying attention where I was walking" said Brie looking the man in the eye.

She felt his anger diminish as he passed her. Brie sighted as she leaned past a wall, closely studying the villagers. A young woman was cleaning up a little boy with big emerald-green eyes and curly blond hair… a mere child of five years old. His resemblance to the woman was striking. She had the same bright eyes and the same curls, yet the color of her hair was as black as ebony…

A few feet away a farmer was leading his horse along the market road, greeting everybody he knew with a big smile, in spite of the living conditions they all had to face daily.

Food was scarce as the only hunting remained the only source of food. The town which once provided them with the amount of food they needed had been whipped out.

'And who is to blame for that?' asked an impartial voice in Brie's head as her sorrow grew.

'It was my fault' she answered sighting for the thousand time that day.

'Is it now? I would reconsider' said the voice calmly.

'You're not me…'

'Be honest with yourself, Brie. We are one and the same. Even you can not deny it' said the voice again.

'Yes… I guess so' admitted Brie looking down at the frozen mud on the ground.

'Be honest with yourself. Who has brought these people in this state?'

Brie stopped to think and to accept the idea. A snowflake landed on her nose as she sat there. The girl looked up to the grey sky as more snowflakes began to dance their way to the ground and people started rushing around, trying to complete their daily tasks before it began snowing harder. Her eyes fell on a beggar who looked around. He seemed so thin and so weak… Brie couldn't stop herself from feeling compassion for the man.

'What are you going to do about it?' asked the same voice again.

Brie took out a small pouch and let a few crowns fall onto her open palm. She counted them… Only eight… Not much, yet they were enough to buy a decent meal. Brie drew closer to the beggar… He seemed frightened at her sight, yet struggled to remain there and not run. The girl saw a few villagers watching her in the corner of the eye.

Brie ignored them and knelt in front of the beggar so that they could be at the same level. He stared at her with frightened eyes as she took his hand in hers.

"Here... Buy yourself something to eat" she said with a kind voice as she let the few crowns slip into the beggar's open hand.

He looked at the coins with disbelief and almost immediately returned his gaze upon Brie. She gave him a faint smile as the man's eyes flickered.

"Brie!" said a rather loud voice a few feet behind her.

The girl turned on her heels and saw Sennett carrying a few jars and small bag. The woman seemed harsh yet Brie looked in her eyes and saw nothing but pride and joy.

"Come on, child. It is time to go home" Sennett continued before turning back and heading towards the far side of the village.

Brie stood up and followed her hostess barely carrying her legs. The girl felt tired… Her strength was leaving her very fast since she had traveled through the Spine.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, child… You strain yourself too much with these magic exercises. You should breathe a little" said Sennett looking back at the tired girlwhen she got close enough.

Brie sighted again as she eventually got by the woman's side.

'Be honest, Brie. Was it your fault that these people lost their main supply source?' asked the same impartial voice in the girl's head.

'No. It was not. It was my father's bidding. He is the one responsible for this' she admitted feeling a lump form in her throat.

'And was this the only thing he has done wrong?'

'No' said Brie feeling the truth burn deep inside her like a torch. 'Indeed, I have always known he was mad and the relationship with his dragon was perverted, yet I always liked to hope that he would someday change for the better… Yet all he does is go more insane with each passing day. I hate to admit it even to myself but I'll say it now- I hate him. I have been holding on to the fool's hope all these years and now I can finally admit that I hate him…"

Brie chuckled bitterly. How was she supposed to explain this to Galbatorix once her mind was read?

She was suddenly ripped away from her thoughts the moment a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from a man's path. Brie blinked confused as she looked at the person who had pulled her out of the way. Sennett was looking her in the eye impatiently.

"Stop lingering upon what has happened in your past. It will bring you no happiness, only sorrow and regret" said the woman caressing Brie's cheek like a mother.

The girl offered a faint smile yet she did not speak…

"I know what you were thinking. What you fell shall make you a great person, for you can distinguish the emotions which run through you" said the woman looking Brie in the eye.

"I don't understand" said the girl.

"You needen't understand yet, child" said Sennett chuckling as she turned and resumed her path, leaving Brie behind confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brie woke up screaming at the top of her lungs as a sharp pain made itself way through her right arm and from there through her entire body. Her every fiber hurt as if the ultimate torture spell had been cast over her… But the pain left her as suddenly as it came leaving Brie incapableof moving, cast into void of confusion and shock. She forced herself to rise on all fours, task which proved to be difficult due to her numb hand… In fact, her whole body was numbed and not even the coldness of the cave could reach her anymore. Brie tried to understand what had happened to her as she struggled to regain her sight, although that wouldn't have helped much for it was dark still. Her right hand's palm itched, as if bitten by a spider.

"Brisingr" she said in the ancient language and the pile of wood caught fire.

Brie looked around the cave. Her mind stopped functioning for a moment which seemed to last more than an eternity as her eyes were drawn to the horridness which moved a bit stumbling before her eyes.

She gasped for air as shifted her position into a standing one.

"This can't be happening" she muttered as a small emerald-green baby dragon was exploring the cave, squeaking and squawking as it stumbled into rocks or holes while it was familiarizing with the cavern.

The small creature suddenly turned its head towards Brie. His jade eyes met her violet ones. One pair of eyes seemed bored and somehow amused while the other pair seemed consumed by fright and disbelief.

The small dragon lost interest in Brie's presence and began wondering around the cavern, slowly drawing nearer to her. The girl was frozen with fear and found herself incapable of reacting as it came closer and closer...

Without any warning, she felt like her mind wondered far out of its barrier without control. Brie tried to regain her wondering mind and succeed, though that meant that she wouldn't be able to supervise the dragon.

Brie flinched as she felt the creature's scales on her hand. Nothing happened this time. She felt no sharp pain and no numbness crawl up her arm and through her body. Brie sighted with relieve and padded the little dragon on the head. It seemed so harmless… unlike Shruikan…

The girl flinched again and looked into her palm. She now had the silver mark of the Riders on her hand. The gedwëy ignasia shined as she looked at it. Brie felt overwhelmed with shock and contentment, yet a slight feeling of fear began flickering within her.

'This can not be happening to me' she thought. 'This was supposed to get to the Varden, it wasn't supposed to hatch on the way to them'

Brie was worried… struck with dismay even, by what she would have to do next. There was no possibility to return for the red egg without threatening the green little dragon which kept bumping into stones as he explored the cavern. Brie sighted as if all hope had turned away from her.

'I can not keep the dragon' she said to herself decisively.

A feeling of burning hunger grabbed hold of her… Brie looked at the dragon and felt pity. She wanted to get rid of it, yet the creature seemed so harmless. The girl found herself confused again, but managed to get the food she had from the pack, ignoring the questioning eyes the dragon shoot her.

'It's not much' she thought reaching out with her mind until she could feel the presence of the dragon.

The creature seemed to understand her as it hastily ate all the meat that Brie had left. The girl looked at it and felt a mental link form with the dragon. It felt strange, although she could reach out with her mind before the dragon hatched, the feeling was now more intense, stronger than usual… It frightened her. Brie feared a total loss of control over the powers she had so long struggled to attain.

A feeling of curiosity was sent to her from out side of her mind. She ignored it but it came again.

"What?" she screamed out loud, making the small dragon sent a whiffed of smoke out of its nostrils and into the air.

The feeling of curiosity struck her harder than before, annoying her like a nagging 3 year old. Brie sighted. She sent back her worries, her fears… even the memory of her father riding Shruikan. There was silence for a moment as the dragon had stopped walking around the cave. Brie looked at the fire trying to suppress her fears.

An image suddenly forced itself into the girl's mind… She saw stars… bright shinning stars… Brie felt her heart fill with joy as she realized that there were so many little things that could induce this state of calm.

'Where is the image coming from?' she asked herself, involuntary sending the feeling of confusion to the emerald-green dragon.

As if giving her an answer the small creature touched her hand and soon started to crawl up onto her shoulder where it fell asleep, puffing smoke as it breathed, leaving the image to slowly shatter in a manner that didn't cause Brie to start and soon she joined the world of dreams and possibilities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood was dripping from her sword, yet she now felt anger and lust… Lust for the blood of the Empire…

Brie looked down at her blade. It was striking brown with a reddish-brown diamond inlaid in the hilt. It was beautiful, in a morbid kind of way. Its beauty seemed to shine as it fulfilled its purpose, cutting through flesh and soaking in the enemy's blood.

A scream of wrath burst near her as one of the Empire's soldiers descended upon her with his sword prepared to strike. Brie turned and the sound of metal hitting metal lost itself through the battlefield as Brie parried the blow with her blade. The man's eyes showed horror as his glare met the girl's. Brie felt nothing except pity for the man as she pierced her sword through his heart, not fearing of looking him in the eye as his life left his body in one last breath, leaving him starring into the eyes of his murderer. It was a surprised stare, as if the man couldn't believe he was dead.

Brie withdrew her sword, leaving the lifeless body to fall to the ground with a barely audible thump, joining the rest of the corpses scattered on the battlefield. The girl turned around and proceeded to the next opponent she encountered. She again felt no remorse in taking his life.

Glaring to the right she spotted an armored man slashing flesh in his left and in his right and all around him. His sword was dripping with blood. His blade was crimson and had a ruby inlaid in its hilt… It looked almost just like the one Brie was wielding.

The man glared at her and, for a moment, their eyes met. Brie's sight was captured by his dark orbs. She saw in them hater, love, sorrow, pain… and determination. He seemed to fight for a cause he believed in with all his being…

Another scream burst near the girl and she resumed her fight, splattering blood across her armor as another foe left the path of life…

"Watch out!" yelled a man at her.

Brie turned around and lifted her blade, yet it was too late… She felt the coldness of steel pierce her flesh and withdraw as the wielder of the blade prepared to give one final blow.

"NO! Jierda!" shouted a voice and the man fell dropped down dead, with his neck broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brie's eyes snapped open. Her heart was beating fast, as if she were running for hours until then. A breeze crawled into the cave cooling the girl. She shivered as her sweat froze on her face. Her cheek stung as if it was whipped and it burned her slightly. She felt confused…

A scene made its way into her head… She was tossing and turning while she was screaming in her sleep. A green tale flogged her cheek, waking her up. A feeling of remorse came along with the scene as a small dragon touched the girl's hand.

Brie sighted and lay back on her pallet, patting the creature. Dreamless sleep soon took her away, leaving the dragon crawl up her arm and puff some smoke out of its nostrils.

Chapter 5

Dawn came scattering the shadows and all the fears with the smile of a new beginning. A raze of sun had awakened Brie while warming her pale face. The girl looked out into the clear sky enjoying the quiet... Feeling an itch in her right palm she flinched, remembering all the events of the past night. Brie stood up and looked around the cave for the dragon. It was nowhere to be seen.

'Maybe it was all a dream' she thought feeling a certain feeling of regret. 'But still… It was a beautiful dream'

Brie took her pack and looked in it. It was empty and the egg was only a few feet away. Sighting, Brie set off to recover the egg and return it to its rightful place.

'So much for being a rider' she thought as she reached the jade egg.

The girl gasped for air as she found out that what she was holding in her arms was only an empty shell, bits and parts of it lying on the stone ground, still shinning green in the sun.

A flutter and a sharp squawk soon caught her attention, making her turn around and look at the cave entering, her heart beating with hope. A large smile crossed Brie's face as a little greed dragon watched her cautiously from the cave entrance. But soon the smile left her as fast as it accured, leaving its place to concern. What was she to do next? Now she could not return to steal the other egg and the Varden would probably kill her on site thinking that she was against them

'In the name of the lost kings, what am I to do? This wretched turn of fate should have never taken place now' she thought as confusion took hold of her.

A calming image struck her with all its might, making the girl relax for a while, before she started worrying again. The green dragon drew closer to her, squeaking every time it bumped small rocks on the floor. As it reached her it bent its head a little to the left and watched Brie closely with one of his emerald-green orbs. The dragon affectionately touched her hand which now held gedwëy ignasia in its entire splendor. She was now a Rider… there was no such thing as turning back…

Brie sighted as the little dragon moved toward the cave entry and stretched its wings. It soon lifted itself into the air, lounging in the hot sun of the Hadarac, leaving Brie alone with her thoughts…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need to concentrate, Brie!" snapped Sennett at her, obviously angered by her lack of discipline.

Brie shoot her pedant a death glare as she resumed her mental exercise. She had to deceive with the mind while speaking the ancient tongue. It was harder than she ever expected… Brie always thought that the grey folk's language was effortless to use for bending vows and altering the ancient tongue, but what she had to face seemed far beyond easy.

'I am Eryn, daughter of Sennett' she spoke with her mind in the ancient language, waiting for the pain to come rushing back to her as always when she tried altering the truth.

But miraculously, nothing happened. Brie looked up at Sennett. The woman was smiling joyfully at the young girl.

"There might be hope for you yet, child" she said helping Brie stand up, for she was sitting by a tree on the frozen ground.

Brie stretched and a few bones made a short , barely audible crepitation. Sennett laughed hearing them and turned to face the house, slowly pacing towards it, with the young girl following calmly.

A cold breeze blew through Brie's hair, making her stop and turn her face towards the wind. The air was fresh, yet chilly, and Brie soon noticed the snow covering the mountain tops. It snowed in Kuasta about a couple of weeks before, but not enough for the snow to settle on the ground like a white blanket… Now Brie felt like this time it would be different. There was something lingering in the air which told that a blizzard was soon to come.

"Brie…" a kind voice called.

Brie snapped her head in the direction of the voice and a smile grew large on her face. Theron, Sennet's son, was back from hunting. Brie noticed he was carrying a couple of young deer on his back, yet his deep grey eyes showed no effort.

"Let me help you with that" she said walking towards the man.

Theron laughed at her words, obviously thinking that she was joking.

"Rïsa!" she barked and the two deer along with the hunter were lifted into the air.

Theron's laughter turned into a loud scream as his legs left the surface of the earth and were now floating three feet into the air. His eyes were bigger than usual and surprise could easily be read on his face.

It was Brie's turn to laugh. It was a clear laughter… A delight to the ear.

Theron screamed again as he began to drift towards the house, where his mother was laughing as well. His cheeks blushed from the humiliation he was exposed to. A grown man in his late thirty's was humiliated by a mere fifteen year old, and a girl nonetheless.

"Brie, I do think that's enough" said Sennett and Brie nodded in agreement.

She graciously let the man down on the ground in front of his mother. Theron did not seem upset, but Brie could feel his tension.

Later that night Brie went to bed early, although her mind was working feverish to try and understand why Theron was so tensed by her presence. Slumber lurked from the dark of the room and tried to grab hold of her but she was soon alerted by the sound of voices.

Sighting, Brie muttered a few words and she no longer felt her body. The feeling was dreadful… Brie was scared by what she had done and yet she was determined not to reverse the spell. The girl sat up and looked down on the bed…

She saw herself… A hollow look on her pale face made her features seem frightful, her resemblance to a ghost being striking to the eye. Brie sighted again and she turned away from her body and headed towards the kitchen.

Her footsteps could no longer be heard through the room and her shadow no longer followed its mistress. She was only a bodiless soul…

The voices became louder and clearer as she drew nearer to the kitchen door. Her presence was made undetectable by another well placed spell as she entered the room which sheltered Sennett and her son.

"She has yet to learn, Theron" said the woman angrily, looking her son straight in the eye.

"Mother, how can you trust her?" snapped the man nervously.

"I saw what she is made of. She is nothing like Galbatorix" said Sennett emphasizing the word 'nothing'.

"How do you know? She could have deceived you with her mind! She is capable of doing that, is she not?"

"Aye, she is now. When you brought her in the day you found her lying almost lifeless in the Spine I searched for any trace of malice and found none. Her heart is good even though her blood is foul, Theron…" said the woman trying to calm her son's suspicions.

"She slaughtered and entire town along with the help of the Imperial army" the man pointed out.

"She had her orders, Theron. What would you have done in her place?" spat the woman angrily.

"I would have died than to murder all those innocent people!" he shouted.

"Hush, you fool!" Sennett snapped, making the man silence, walking to the Brie's door and placing a ear by it, listening closely.

The moment she was certain that Brie was sleeping soundly, Sennett turned to face her son. His grey eyes met her blue ones and, for a moment, a flicker of hate occurred in their glares, yet it was gone a moment later.

"She has the power and the will to acknowledge the secrets of the book and use them for the destruction of her father. I am not going to loose the only opportunity I might ever get to set things right in this world" declared the woman with a determined voice.

"Why do you grow so fond of her? Why do you defend her so?" inquired the man.

"She is special, Theron. She is the only one worthy to carry on the secrets of the grey folk, unlike you who feared to acknowledge your father's existence and the book itself. You let your pride get the better of you and…"

"Mother!" Theron exclaimed in shock.

"I am sorry, my son" she apologized. "I let my fury get the better of me"

"And yet, you are right, mother. I feared my heritage, I have hated my father and the book which should have been rightfully mine. Yet, now I do not hold any objection to Brie's right over the book. It was passed to her and to her it shall remain until she passes it on. Let's just hope she doesn't overthrow her father and take the throne to continue his dark reign over Alagaësia because…"

Brie never found out what Theron wanted to say for she felt the urge to rest again within the barriers of her body. Departing soul from flesh was a dangerous thing which led hundred of men to their deaths…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed since the dragon had hatched. The creature had doubled his size in a matter of days and its appetite grew even more as the days passed calmly in that big ocean of nothingness called Hadarac Desert. The girl was thinking about returning to the castle and take the other egg, leaving the dragon alone for a while… The matter was nagging her like crazy for the last couple of days.

'But then I risk a dear punishment since I have long passed the term of a week' she thought as her father's image appeared in her head.

'Brie' called a deep voice, making the girl flinch and rise looking around the empty cave.

There was nobody and nothing that could have called her name…

'Brie'

There it was again. The voice seemed old yet fresh, as if the soul of an ancient creature was trapped in it. Then it struck her…

The dragon was beginning to speak to her. Happiness crawled up her being along with a feeling of fear…

She felt a lump in her throat and tried her best to swallow it. Brie felt like running away so that the dragon wouldn't find her. She felt horror rush through her veins, realizing that she had the responsibility to assure the welfare of the creature, teach it to talk and bring it up safely. She sighted as the emerald-green dragon entered the cave with a faded thump. The creature watched her closely, one green orb fixed upon her eyes.

'You need a name' she said to the creature through her thoughts, fighting off her emotions.

Brie received an emotion of excitement coming from the dragon and couldn't help a smile cross her face. She went through her mind trying to find a suitable name for the creature, looking for something heroic and worthy of the her jade companion.

'What about Hírador?' she asked the dragon as a last resort after the creature had refused about 10 names.

Brie felt satisfaction come from the young dragon's mind. She smiled happily and padded Hírador's head and couldn't help herself from muttering a whisper of 'I love you'.

Hírador wagged his tale like a trusty dog and stood beside Brie to watch the sun set over Alagaësia. She started talking to the dragon again, explaining different words as she used to do every time before she went to sleep. The dragon seemed to catch on quite fast and now knew a few words in the common and in the ancient language. It was hard work but still… Brie was disappointed. She wanted a friend to talk with, yet she feared to rush things.

Sighting again she gave the dragon a hug before she laid down on her pallet waiting for sleep to drift her away from the world.

But slumber did not come. Brie wasn't tired enough to sleep. Unconsciously she expanded her mind examining the cavern which was now her home. Its depths intrigued her… What lay beyond the darkness in which Brie never ventured?

Her mind encountered a great deal of small insects and a greater deal of bones, rusty blades and rocks. She was slowly creating a map of the cave in her head. Proceeding further into the cavern she came across a wall of spells…

Brie scowled at the cave ceiling and sat up annoyed and intrigued even more. What, in the name of the lost kings, would a wall of spells be guarding in a remote cavern filled with bones?

'What happened' asked Hírador rising his head to look at his Rider.

'Something is not right…' said Brie trailing off. 'Care to join me on a late night expedition?'

A feeling of excitement reached the girl through their mental link. She smiled as she cautiously walked towards the end of the cavern with Hírador walking closely behind her.

"Garjzla" whispered the girl and a sphere of greenish light formed in her hand, revealing their path as they ventured deeper and deeper into the cave.

Bones were scattered across the floor. Some of them were incomplete as bits and parts of them were not so resistant to the unforgiving passing of time. Most of them belonged to elves and barely hatched dragons. Green-paled shells lay on the ground like little rocks as their brilliance faded away along with the years. Brie felt Hírador tense up at the sight.

'There was once a war… Hundreds of years ago elves and dragons fought against each other because of a mistake. The war lasted five years, during which dragon nests such as this one have been shattered' she explained and the creature seemed to understand.

They walked for the better part of an hour before they reached a stone wall. It was here that Brie felt the spell. It was so strong the girl could almost touch it with her hand…

'Shall we see where this leads us?' she inquired as she looked at her companion.

Hírador nodded, understanding again what she had asked him.

Sighting, Brie called out the power within her and broke the wall into what seemed like shreds of golden magic. She and Hírador watched the magic come to nothing and crossed beyond what was once a barrier.

'Wait, Hírador. Do not venture any further' said the girl with a comanding voice and the dragon stopped, watching her closely with a quizzical look.

Brie ignored her dragon's questioning eyes and expanded her mind once again. She flinched. In front of them, not six feet away laid a stairway which seemed to lead deep within the cliff's core. Brie and Hírador walked towards it, curiosity giving them courage to proceed into this well guarded place.

"What are your secrets?" asked Brie, addressing nobody in particular as she descended down the stone stairs, stepping carefully, hopping not to trip.

There was a problem still… Hírador was unused to stairs and soon came tumbling down along with his Rider, whom he so disgracefully knocked down in his fall.

Brie hit a rock as she landed on her back cursing. She struggled with her bruises trying to get up when a hard object hit her stomach out of the blue when Hírador finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Get off!" said Brie between her teeth, pushing the dragon's tail off her.

Hírador jumped up and tried piercing the dark to find its Rider. He spotted her with the help of her voice which was temporarily used to curse the stairs from one side of Alagaësia to the other. The dragon let out a few sounds which seemed like two rocks rubbing against each other.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Brie worriedly, afraid that her companion might have been hurt in the fall.

'Nothing' came his reply and Brie realized, by looking into his mind, that he was laughing.

'That was not funny!' she scolded. 'We are lucky to be alive'

Hírador stopped to look at her, although he couldn't distinguish anything but a shadow. He seemed to realize what could have happened.

'Forgive me' he apologized.

Brie sighted and sent him a comforting feeling as she called back the sphere of light in her hand. Moving her gaze around the cave she gasped for air.

Ash lay on the ground, covering bones and surrounding an enormous dragon skeleton. The beast seemed to have been at least one hundred years old when it died. Brie drew closer to it with small footsteps, trying to avoid rising the ashes from the floor. She felt Hírador tense up as she reached out with her hand, her fingers touching the dragon skull.

It was cold and hard to the touch. Brie felt a chill crawl up her spine as she moved by the creature's bones.

'Brie, watch…' began Hírador.

Brie fell to the ground, and landed on her stomach, lifting ash around her.

'… out for the hole in the ground' said the dragon ending his sentence.

Brie let out some well-placed curses between coughs as she got back up on her feet, trying to jolt off some of the dust which conveniently got stuck to her clothes.

'Brie, what is that' asked Hírador, unable to keep his emotions locked up.

"What?" she asked out loud, feeling the excitement of her dragon run through her body, making her shiver with quiver.

The girl followed Hírador's starring eyes and gasped for air at the sight, shocked and yet thrilled with their new discovery…

Chapter 6

Candles flickered as the enormous oak doors of the Throne Chamber opened suddenly. A soldier entered… The captain… A grave look upon his face made a few servants whisper amongst themselves.

"Milord…" began the soldier, offering a low bow before the throne.

The captain glared at the man in front of him.. His eyes were cold and calculated as if he did now wish to show any emotion.

"Any news, captain?" he inquired.

"Milord, we have found a horse with the royal mark on it wandering in the dessert…" said the man trailing off.

"What about her? Have you found any trace of her?" asked the king with a sharp voice.

The soldier paused, looking up at his ruler. A feeling of dread grabbed hold of him as he met the merciless king's eyes. They glittered with anger in the candle light, inspiring fear even to the hardened warrior which stood before him.

"Milord… There has been no sight of her. There is… something else you should know… the horse was weak and badly wounded and…"

"I want you to search this entire Empire, do you understand me, captain?" said the king in a demanding and frightful tone, making the soldier start.

"Yes Milord, no corner of Alagaësia shall escape our search" said the soldier bowing.

The man soon left the chamber after he reported news of the free Rider, leaving the king alone with the servants. There was nothing but silence in the room, as Galbatorix stared at one of the candles. His eyes were blank… His face expressionless…

The man sat up and headed towards the doors. His face showed anger as soon as the doors closed behind him. He marched towards the stables, where the stray horse was taken, his footsteps echoing throughout the dark corridor, as the night seemed to amplify every sound.

The courtyard was silent as Galbatorix walked out. Not even a cricket sang to the stars that evening… The king came close to the stables and he was soon stopped by a voice…

"Milord" said a young boy bowing in front of the king.

"A horse has been brought in earlier with the royal mark on it. I wish to know to whom it belonged" said Galbatorix, looking the boy in the eye coldly.

"It belonged to your majesty's daughter, Milord…"

"Are you certain?"

"Aye, milord. The horse Ayen belonged to your majesty's daughter"

"Very well. I want you to take good care of the horse. I want it to be in its best shape at all times" ordered the king as he returned to the palace, passing Shruikan without as much as looking at him.

'I told her that I needed her in a week's time. Where can she be wandering now?' the king asked himself harshly, trying to throw the feeling of concern in the furthest corner of his mind. 'She is a mere puppet. Why should I care about her disappearance?'

He stood before two mahogany doors, engraved with a dragon and a Rider. The Rider was patting the beast on its neck as the dragon's wings were stretched out, as if it were prepared for a flight…

Galbatorix tried to enter the chamber, but the door will not budge. It was locked and guarded by a power far beyond his own. Cursing and casting spells over the enchanted doors Galbatorix grew impatient. It was as useless as ever. Brie's room was out of his reach.

'That shows she is truly my daughter' he thought as he slowly paced towards his chambers, fighting another feeling he wanted to do nothing with: pride.

Galbatorix grunted angrily. He felt a shred of love for the young brat, even if he tried fighting it back, trying to convince himself that the girl was worthless to him… that she meant nothing.

'She is a mere puppet on a string, controlled by my hand' the king yelled inside his thoughts, sending the annoying feeling of frustration through his perverted link with Shruikan.

'Be careful, Galbatorix, for even the puppet can control the hand' said the dragon, satisfaction reaching out through their link.

Galbatorix shield his mind from Shruikan's reach. The beast could become quite a nuisance once he felt satisfaction, and it felt satisfaction every time Galbatorix's will was undone.

The sea was glittering in the sun rays, as morning crept along the streets of Narda. A woman sat on the beach, listening to the waves and to the sea gulls, searching the horizon with her striking violet eyes which seemed to shine like stars in the light.

A sight came out from between her pale lips. She felt tired and old, yet she was only in her late thirty's. Her skin was tanned and wrinkles had started forming around her eyes, yet the woman was beautiful. Long black locks flowed down her shoulders, framing her beautiful face.

"Aunt Abrianna…"

The woman was startled by the young voice which made itself heard from behind. Turning around, the woman came face to face with a young lad of about seventeen. His face was soaked by tears and his honey eyes glittered.

"Why do you cry, Fremont?" inquired the woman, hugging the boy.

"Is it true, aunt? Is it true that my grandfather…"

Adrianna's face was shadowed the moment the boy mentioned her father. She hated his very name… His memory… His…

"Is it true that he was one of the Forsworn?" he asked looking the woman straight in the eye.

"Does it matter, Fremont? Does it matter if your grandfather was one of the Forsworn?" Abrianna inquired.

The boy looked up at her as tears flooded his eyes once more. The look on his aunt's face had shattered all of his hopes away. He was the grandson of a madman… of a traitor…

No… There were no words to describe that foul man. Kardos, the second of the Forsworn…

Fremont jumped on his feet. His face was pale and his eyes showed pain. Who knew the truth would affect him so? Who knew that his father should have taken the secret into his grave?

Fremont turned away from his aunt's gaze and ran as fast as he could along the beach, hopping that, somehow, his troubles would be left behind and he would finally be free. Yet his troubles followed… He will never be able to chase them away… not as long as his blood ran through his veins.

Fremont ran until his muscles started burning, begging him to stop this crazy and pointless gesture. Tears continued flowing down his face as he finally stopped, falling on the beach, sand mixing with warm tears on his cheeks.

"Why me?" he shouted to the sky, hoping it would provide an answer.

But the sky did not open to him to reveal his path. More tears came into his eyes, making them sting. Fremont stood there awaiting the passing of the time, hopping that his life would leave him there, drenched in his pain and sorrow. Soon all turned black, as his senses seemed to leave him lying on the beach with his own misery as company.

Stars shinned brightly over before his eyes as Fremont woke up, accompanied by the sound of waves hitting the shore calmly. His eyes stung, as if he had been crying all day.

'I did' he remembered and other tears came into his orbs as he did so.

Fremont stood up and looked around puzzled. The beach was empty. Not a soul lingered in the dark… The boy felt even more lonely as soon as he realized this.

Sighting and whipping the tears from his face with the back of his hand, Fremont began to make his way back home. His feet burned with protest against the effort he subdued them to, yet he did not stop until he reached Narda.

The town was quiet. Not a single light flickered in the houses or on the shadowed streets. Not even a cat's wonder did not disturb the silence of the starry night He walked towards his house trying to keep quiet, careful not to wake anybody up. He didn't need another quarrel with the town's men for disturbing the peace.

His stomach twitched as he reached the final dark street to his home. The lights at his house were lit… His father and aunt were probably waiting for him, worried sick by his sudden disappearance.

Dreading the row he would most likely have with his father, Fremont reached the house, analyzing it closely like never before.

It was a modest home, with a reed roof and thick walls, but comfortable nonetheless. It was enough for three people to inhabit it…

Fremont slowly opened the door, careful not to let the door squeak as he entered. He still hopped to pass unnoticed and find refuge in his room.

"Fremont! Come here, boy!" his father's voice called out from the kitchen.

Feeling his heart beat faster than ever, the young man obeyed the commanding voice of Abbott, his only parent. The light in the room made his eyes hurt, yet he kept them open as if nothing was bothering him. Fremont glared around the kitchen and saw his aunt crying in one corner and his father looking angrily at him from the end of the table.

The man showed his son the chair which stood in front of him and Fremont sat, avoiding his father's look.

"Where have you been, boy?" Abbott asked with a harsh voice.

"On… on the beach. I fell asleep on the beach" came Fremont's apprehensive answer.

He felt relieved somehow. If there would have been a row, then his father would have yelled at him the moment he had entered the house. Yet, a shred of concern still lingered as he silently awaited for his punishment.

"You took a real blow today, son…" began Abbott and Fremont's head snapped up to look his parent in the eye.

The man's face was crossed by a bitter smile. He seemed to understand why his son had reacted in such a hasty manner, running of and not returning until dark.

"Fremont, you are not to be blamed for what you feel. You have the blood of a traitor, yet you lack the malice your grandfather had" said Abrianna , speaking for the first time since Fremont had entered the house.

Again, Fremont's head snapped to look his aunt in the eye. He was stunned… Abrianna's eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were stained with tears, yet she had a faded smile on her face.

"We must leave, Fremont. We must flee Narda. The people are not happy with our family and wish us to be gone until the dawn of this month. We are to head for Teirm, where I have friends…" said the woman looking at the boy with sorrow drenched in her tears.

"But this is our home! We cannot be driven out of our home because of our heritage… It is not fair!" yelled Fremont in bewilderment.

His gaze passed from one adult to another, hoping to find a flicker of hope in one of them, yet all he met were blank stares. Fremont's eyes filled with tears again as he felt his world come crashing down around him.

A pair of arms grabbed him into a tight embracement, seeking to calm his pain and sorrow. Fremont did not look to his guardian, yet the scent of flowers filled his nostrils, letting him know that Abrianna was the one who so desperately tightened him into that comforting grip.

"We suffer the same fate as you, Fremont. Do not shut us out, for you will be driven insane by confusion and trouble" said Abbott, his voice shivering for the first time in years.

Strangely, Fremont felt overwhelmed with joy hearing his father's weakness. He needed to know that his parent had feelings to share and that he was not his father's son.

Dawn scattered away the shades of night, finding an entire family clenched into sorrow and joy…

Chapter 7

A large blue rock stood in the furthest and darkest corner of the cave. It was reflecting light as if it was a mirror, yet the brilliance of it was far beyond anything imaginable. The rock was sharp and edged like a rough diamond.

Brie stared at it in bewilderment. The rock seemed to radiate a power far greater than the human mind could ever comprehend. It was as if every soul was trapped in it, giving it energy…

Brie drew nearer and nearer to the rock, while Hírador watched her with concern as she approached the stone. He felt the power and he feared it. In the hands of the wrong person, the rock could be dangerous…

Brie stumbled upon a wall of magic at about five feet from the stone. The girl was stunned. She could not feel the wall with her mind just like the one before the stairs, nor could she break the barriers of the spells. All she could do was stare intensely at the blue rock. She sudenly scowled…

'Hírador' she called out with her thoughts.

The dragon approached her, curiosity emitting through their link.

'Yes' he said as his head touched Brie's hand.

'Tell me, do you see a face lingering in that particular rock?' she asked him, pointing at one of the edges.

Hírador stared at the stone before retreating, frightened by what he had in front of him. Brie turned to glare at his scaly face and was surprised to see her dragon send some smoke into the air.

'Hírador… What did you see?' she inquired nervously, turning her head to behold the rock.

'Faces… Faces of the dead…' he said, not in the least coherent.

"No" said Brie gasping for air. "Hírador… This… this is the rock of Kuthian. The Vault of Souls… Hírador…" Brie's voice shivered with the excitement of the new discovery.

The book mentioned it, yet the information regarding where the Vault was hidden was never given away. Brie muttered a few words and a thick blue line of ancient runes appeared, marking the wall's barriers.

"Speak your name and open the Vault of Souls" she read.

'What are you going to do?' asked Hírador frightened as he watched his Rider's look.

'Relax, my friend. I am not the one to open the Vault. I shall not speak my name, for the honor is not mine… It shall remain closed until the right time comes' Brie said, watching each edge of the rock.

Hírador sent a feeling of relieve to the girl, making her smile. Brie turned around and walked towards the dragon but something made her stop…

The cave's walls were brighter, receiving light from another source than the girl's magic. They were glowing bluish, just like the rock…

Feeling her blood run cold, Brie turned around on her heels and covered her eyes, for Kuthian's Rock shined brighter than even the sun. Brie felt Hírador panic and reached out for his mind…

And then it happened…

As soon as she connected to the dragon, Brie felt the ground from under her feet disappear. Darkness swallowed her and she felt like falling… The feeling lasted for what seemed an eternity…

The girl felt her knees bend under the impact with solid ground and she fell, face down, on the…

'Grass?'

Brie lifted her head a bit and saw grass in front of her eyes. Bewildered, she stood up and looked for Hírador. He was standing next to her, roaring at something Brie's eyes did not see. Following the dragon's gaze, her blood ran cold once more.

They were on a grassy opening in a forest. The sun was shinning brightly, as if it was spring. Birds sang in the trees, and the wind blew through the leafs, making them sough. But the sudden landscape seemed eclipsed by the beauty of an enormous silver dragon.

Its eyes were fixed upon Brie and Hírador, making them shiver, frightened by the turn of the situation. The dragon chuckled as he saw the pair and lifted a wing as he did so, revealing a young man.

Brie studied the boy. His beauty was breath-taking. His eyes alone seemed to hold the key to his comeliness. They were light blue, with a pinch of grey and they seemed so deep and comforting that Brie's woes were shattered like shades in the morning light.

The man stood up and drew nearer to the girl, holding her gaze like none other. His silver hair framed his face, as if the wind could not touch him.

"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal. I am a Rider and a friend" he said touching his lips with two fingers.

Brie was far too shocked to react in any possible way. All she could do was stare at the man… No! The elf which stood before her. He smiled, amused by her lack of response…

"Close your mouth. You're catching flies" he laughed.

Brie flinched, surprised by the unexpected line. The elf chuckled again.

"I am Eragon" he said.

The name struck a chord in Brie's mind.

"Eragon? The first rider?" she inquired finally finding her voice, looking at the elf in awe.

He again smiled as he watched her.

"Aye, the first Rider. And this is Bid'Daum" he said, pointing to the silver dragon. "The first dragon ever to be ridden"

"It is a honor to meet you" said Brie bowing before the two.

'Aye… That it is' added Hírador, bowing his head.

'And what might your names be?' inquired the silver dragon, his voice sounding like thunder in the girl's head, making a few shivers crawl up her spine.

"This is Hírador, and I am Brie, daughter of Galbatorix" she said, spitting out her father's name with disgust.

Eragon's face was clouded by the news. He scowled measuring the girl from head to toe while another elf came near them, followed closely by an orange dragon.

"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal" he said, showing his gedwëy ignasia to the girl.

"She is Galbatorix's daughter" Eragon announced.

The new Rider's face was expressionless while he too studied Brie and Hírador. He let down a bundle and drew nearer to Brie, looking deep into her violet eyes.

His mind entered hers and began searching it gently, trying his best not to bring pain to her. Brie shivered as he passed her memory about the way she stole the egg from her father's castle… The girl saw a smile cross the elf's face, making his blue eyes gleam and his features seem less distrustful.

"She means us no harm, Eragon" said the elf and Eragon's face seemed to brighten up.

Brie looked at the orange dragon as he lowered his head, looking at her with one enormous eye. She felt a bit uneasy under his stare, but she did not lower her eyes to the ground.

'I am honored to meet you, Brie, daughter of Galbatorix, and you too, Hírador" said the dragon.

"My name is Vrael and this is Briam" said the elf.

For the second time that day, Brie was speechless. Her lips were struggling to move and let out a few sounds, but no matter how hard she tried, her voice seemed out of reach.

"I believe you should let the shock pass" said Vrael chuckling. "We haven't much time"

Brie looked at him in awe before realizing what he had said.

"Time, milord?" she inquired eyeing the elf.

"Aye. Time. You're still alive, therefore the Vault cannot support your presence here a long time. It was designed only for the souls of the dead" Eragon explained as he took the bundle from the ground, where Vrael had left it.

He placed the load in Brie's hands. It was heavy and it felt round…

'Just like Hírador's egg' she thought and the two elves smiled at her, as if they could hear her.

"This is the last remaining egg which is not in Galbatorix's possession. Guard it and the Vault with your life, Brie. Take the egg to the Varden or to the elves. The Vault can be protected by a wall of spells similar to the one you destroyed before the stairs. Use the magic of the Grey Folk to lock this chamber better" said Vrael, looking the girl in the eye.

"What if I shall fail? Can you tell me what would happen next?" asked the girl with a shivering voice.

'If you fail, Brie, daughter of Galbatorix, then you doom all of Alagaësia. You are powerful and the book came to you for a reason. Do not doubt your strength'

It was Briam who had spoken. Brie looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. She was afraid of failure. She feared herself and her blood…

"Do not dwell upon your heritage, Brie. You are not your father's daughter" said Eragon before he kissed her on the forehead, like a parent would kiss a child.

Darkness clenched the girl once more, surrounding her and making her feel lost, confused and alone. Yet it soon ended, and Brie found herself on the cold stone floor.

She opened her eyes and saw the skeleton of a dragon a few feet away, before the light faded away. Excitement grabbed hold of her… Hírador was sending her the feeling.

'Did you see the dragons? They were wonderful I wish I can be like the one day…' he said.

'I'm sure you do, Hírador. I'm sure you do…' Brie said as she stood up, holding the bundle in her hands. 'We should go back up. I've had enough exploring this night to last me a lifetime'

Hírador chuckled but he agreed. He too felt the responsibility press their shoulders and burn within them.

"Garjzla" Brie muttered and a sphere of light formed once more above her palm.

Regardless of the dragon's skeleton, the two reached the stairway. Brie stopped to look at Hírador...

'You should fly ahead' she told him. 'I don't want to see you fall like the last time'

The dragon nodded in agreement and stretched his wings, lifting himself high up in the air. Brie waited for him to reach the top before she stepped up. The climb took longer than expected. The stairway was enormous...

'Better falling than climbing I see' she stated as she almost reached the top, her legs hurting from the effort.

Hírador greeted her as she set foot on the last step. She felt exhaustion, yet she began chanting a spell to rebuild the wall of protection she had shattered. Shreds of golden magic began forming and twirling before her eyes, draining power from her body at an alarming rate.

The moment the last word left her lips Brie fell almost lifeless to the ground. She felt Hírador's concern reach out to her through their link before darkness surrounded her one more time…

Fremont looked around the room. There was nothing more he wanted to take. All his beloved possessions were piled up into his haversack which now lay by the bed.

A knock on the door made him flinch and turn around to see Abrianna enter. She was clad with an old dress, fitting for a long road. They had to make it to Teirm by foot, for they had no money to get there by boat. Merchants were quite greedy when it came to transporting people and charged sums which exceeded the pouch of an ordinary man.

"Are you ready?" the woman asked with a soft voice.

"Aye. I am" came his answer.

Fremont flinched again as he heard his own voice. It was hollow like his soul and more mature than ever. This change made him feel uneasy…

"Than let us go. Let us leave" said Abrianna as she left the house.

Fremont sighted and picked up his haversack, looking one last time around his room. He will never see it again and it pained him to admit it…

The boy left the house and saw his aunt and father at the end of the crowded street. He joined them and they left for the town gates, leaving Narda for Teirm where, they hopped, a better fate awaited them.

Brie's every bone ached and her head seemed to float. She did not feel the cold of the stone floor where she had laid unconscious, fact which disturbed her…

Her eyes snapped open and looked around. Hírador was sleeping next to her, one wing covering half of Brie's body, warming it. She smiled and crawled out from beneath the dragon's wing, ignoring her muscle's protest.

'Good morning, friend of my heart' said Hírador opening one eye to gaze at his Rider.

Brie smiled and stretched a bit before lifting the dragon egg into her arms.

'Good morning to you too, Hírador' she replied. 'I see you're vocabulary has improved'

'You're walls of protection were down last night so I took the liberty to acknowledge your skills in speaking' he confessed.

Brie looked at him in awe. She could not believe her ear… Hírador chuckled at her expression, while Brie felt surprise and anger at the same time.

'Don't be mad, Brie' he said, looking at her with one jade eye.

Her anger seemed to melt away as she turned around, walking towards the cave entrance. She had always wanted Hírador to talk like any other human, yet the way he learned was not… right.

'Don't take me for a common pet. Every dragon learns this way, but most of them never reveal it to their Riders. They let them believe that they learned all the vocabulary from them. So do not judge me, friend of my heart'

His voice was serious and a bit scolding, but it was enough to strike her deep within her core. She turned her gaze upon him while Hírador approached her and nuzzled her hand.

'I did not mean it to sound like…' she began, but Hírador puffed out a whiffed of smoke.

'I know what you meant. As I said before, don't take me for a common pet, because I'm not one' he interrupted her laughing in a dragonish way.

Brie smiled and continued walking towards the entrance, listening to the sound of her footsteps reverberate on the walls. Water was dripping in a hole in the ground… Brie could hear the drops, but she couldn't see the puddle, which was the main reason why her foot seemed to sink to the knee in something quite wet and cold.

Cursing the dark and the puddle from one side of Alagaësia to the other, Brie continued making her way towards her 'camp'.

The horizon seemed to blush as they approached the entrance and Brie stopped for a minute to watch the red hues over the east. The sand of the Hadarac seemed to shine like gold as the sphere of fire rose over its dunes.

'Are you not curious to see the egg, friend of my heart?' asked Hírador, making the girl snap out of her reverie.

Without another word, Brie sat on the ground and removed the piece of cloth which covered the egg. Both she and Hírador were stunned.

Glittering in the sun was a silver egg with white vines across it, blending perfectly one with each other.

'I doubt I came out of something more beautiful than this' said Hírador admiring the egg.

'No. Yours was a lot more gorgeous' she said looking in the dragon's eyes.

Hírador nuzzled her and sat on the ground by her pallet, keeping a wing up so she could crawl underneath and recover the sleep she had lost over the night.

Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sennett walked into the kitchen. Her skin was sallow and she had dark circles around her eyes. The life could be now counted in days if not hours…

"Mother! What are you doing out of bed? You should rest…" Theron said getting up from the table and rushing to support his mother.

"Brie. I need to see Brie so I can let her have all the knowledge she needs to keep the book safe…" said the woman with a weakened voice, staring blankly at her son.

"She trains now mother… Shall I call her or should I wait for her to return?" the man answered gravely.

"Call her. There is no time to loose" said Sennett before coughing.

Theron led his mother back to her room and rushed outside to fetch Brie. He found her shortly, sitting on a rock with her feet under her and her eyes closed. The man ran towards her but he stumbled upon an invisible wall which seemed to surround the girl.

"Brie" he yelled angrily.

The girl snapped her eyes open to look at him. Her face showed concern as she glared at the man.

"Mother wishes to see you" Theron announced her.

Brie stood up and rushed towards the house, careful not to slip on the ice. It was the beginning of January… Snow was falling and freezing each and every night, making hunting nearly impossible… The people of Kuasta were suffering from starvation.

Brie entered Sennett's room in a hurry with Theron following her. She kneeled by the bed and looked at the dying woman in it.

"You need to know, Brie. The time has come for all secrets to be revealed, but you have to promise me something…" she began looking blankly at the young girl.

"Yes ma'am. Anything…" Brie assured the dying soul.

"Promise me that you shall see Galbatorix to the grave"

The words struck Brie like knives. She felt her blood run cold and her breath stop for what seemed like an eternity. Sennett's glare hit her piercing like fire…

"I can… I cannot kill him…" Brie managed to say.

Her voice was hollow and words seemed to refuse to form…

"Brie, I need you to promise me that you'll see him to the grave" the woman insisted with a rather harsh voice.

"I cannot! He, nomather how he is, is my father. I cannot kill him nomather how much I hate him" Brie yelled, tears coming to her eyes and flowing slowly across her cheeks.

"You seem to forget his bloodlust and the way you came across the book, child" Sennett said with a glacial voice, starring deep into Brie's violet eyes, as if hopping to see her soul in them.

The girl's bottom lip shivered and more tears dropped onto her cheeks.

"You disappoint me, Brie. You've slaughtered the innocent and you are afraid to see your father to his rightful place in Hell. I have wasted my time with you. Go now, for I wish to benefit of a few hours in silence before I go on my way"

The woman's voice was cold. It struck Brie deep within her heart, shattering its integrity with a merciless blow. Brie felt the urge to regain her position in Sennett's eyes, even if that meant becoming her father's executioner.

"I… I promise!" she said between tears and sobs.

Sennett glared at her with skeptical eyes. She again seemed to read into Brie's very soul… A smile crossed her face…

"Very well… Open your mind to me" she commanded and Brie let her walls of defense down, leaving a clear way for Sennett.

A burst of images and information flooded the girl's mind, hurting and confusing… Memories were slowly making way into a corner of her mind, within her reach so that she could always use the information…

It seemed to last for centuries when the flow had finally come to a stop, leaving Brie weak on the floor, cradled by two strong arms and rocked back and forth gently, as if the person who held her in his arms tried to comfort her pain and sorrow.

Brie found the strength to look up and met Theron's grey eyes. They were as deep and as cold as ever, yet a flicker of pity lingered within them.

The girl stood up. Her muscles ached as she did so… Glaring down at Sennett she again felt her heart stop for a moment.

The woman's eyes were blank and unfocused… She seemed more blue than usual…

"No!" was all she could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brie woke up scared, looking around the cave for her dragon's comforting presence, yet he was nowhere in sight.

'You've remembering bits and parts of your life since I hatched, friend of my heart… Maybe you should keep your mind busy like the time we found the Vault of Souls and maybe you would feel better'

The dragon's voice echoed in Brie's mind making her flinch. She looked outside the cave… Hírador was circling the cliffs, enjoying the few hours of day left. She smiled at him, relieved that he was there. She did not expect him to be back from hunting for another hour.

'Did you find something to eat?' she asked him for the sake of discussion.

'I found a few deer, but I had to give them up and come here to wake you up…' he answered.

Brie sighted and sat on the ground, affected by what she had remembered. Hírador landed beside her and turned his gaze towards the girl.

'We can't stay here forever', he said with a grave voice.

Brie looked up at the enormous silhouette of her dragon. Four months had past since Brie fled her father's castle and set aside her life for the war. Four months of hiding from the Empire because of Hírador.

'I thought you liked the dessert' she said with a faint smile.

'That's beside the point. You can't hide forever, Brie. Soon enough, the king shall find out of your treachery'

Brie shook her head in disagreement, feeling her hear twirl.

'And where shall we go, Hírador? We don't know where the Varden are and our only chance are the elves, but I can't just waltz in Du Weldenvarden and expect them to greet the daughter of their most hated enemy' said Brie with her anger crawling up her spine.

'No, you cannot… Not unless you swear allegiance to them' said the dragon.

A bitter smile crossed Brie's face at the thought of swearing to the elves.

'What's going on in you head? What are you thinking about?'

'They will never trust me even if I do swear to them. I have the power to break vows even if they are made in the ancient language. It is enough to make the elves suspicious' said Brie still holding the bitter smile on her face.

She felt Hírador tense up through their mental link but she made no comments upon that matter. Brie turned the problem around and soon came to a decision.

'Well? What have you decided?' came Hírador's question.

'We cannot afford to fight the Empire as well as the Varden and the elves. We have to choose a side and I have made up my mind' said Brie cautiously.

Hírador waited for her to continue but Brie just sat in silence so he had to give her a nudge. She looked at him, green jade eyes meeting sad violet ones.

'We shall go to the elves' she said and Hírador roared with excitement as he anticipated the beginning of an adventure.

He took off and made a few loops into the air before Brie's voice made its way into his head…

'Hunt me two deer'

Her voice was demanding and Hírador immediately headed towards his hunting grounds, near Du Weldenvarden, cautiously reaching his mind for Brie's. Walls were lifted around the girl's thoughts, making Hírador worry. He had never seen Brie come up with a plan and he was a wee bit worried concerning what might result from the girl's mind.

Brie stood on the edge of the cliff, looking left, towards Du Weldenvarden. The forest seemed alive somehow… as if ancient spirits took shelter in the trees. The green color of the leafs seemed to shine in the setting sun...

A roar made her flinch and come out of her reverie. Looking up she saw Hírador with two deer in his claws, deer which conveniently fell in front of her. Brie looked at her dragon and told him shortly to land. Hírador did as he was told. He watched Brie mutter a few words before the deer's skin came off and the meat lay on the ground. The girl took some of the meat and looked at Hírador with calm in her eyes.

'You should eat them. I have no more use for them now' she said taking the skins to examine them better as the dragon resumed its early dinner.

After a few measuring and some exhausting hard work, Brie stood up holding a saddle in her hands. She slowly walked over to Hírador and put it by his side, so the first thing he would see in the morning would be her work. Soon after that, Brie cooked herself the meat she held from the two deer and, after a good and well deserved meal; she laid down on her pallet, letting sleep overwhelm her senses.

Fremont walked along a crowded street and knocked on a door, waiting patiently for somebody to let him in the house. The door opened and a tall man looked at him.

"Late again, I see, master Fremont" the man said as he stepped aside for the boy to enter.

Fremont stepped in and looked around for a familiar face.

"You are awaited in the study. Master Jeod wants a word with you" said the valet as he close the door.

Sighting, Fremont began to climb the stairs. Four months had passed since he and his family left Narda for a better life in Teirm. They found a roof over their heads at Jeod the merchant. Fremont couldn't complain about the conditions and about the host, but he missed his old home. Narda was a lot quieter. Teirm was one of the main towns of the Empire so it was natural for it to lack the peace of a small remote borough.

Without realizing, Fremont entered Jeod's study without knocking. He was to lost in his turmoil to be polite.

"Ah, Fremont…"

The boy flinched at the sound of the voice. Jeod was sitting at his desk, looking him in the eye with a keen look.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" the boy inquired, looking at the man before him.

Jeod nodded in agreement and asked him to take a seat. Fremont complied and awaited for the man to speak, feeling uneasy under his eyes.

"Fremont, you are well aware of your heritage, are you not?"

Fremont looked at the merchant trying to fight back the lump which had formed in his neck. 'How did he know?'

"Aye… I am aware of Kardos, the Forsworn being my grandfather" he managed to say, tightening his fists, his nails piercing through the flesh.

"Than you should know that the Empire might be after you"

Fremont's eyes widened in bewilderment as he stared at Jeod who gave him a faint smile.

"The king knew about every son or daughter his loyal servants had. That was the main reason for why he kept track of your existence for the better part of sixteen years. Yet, his spies lost you the day you and your family left Narda…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Fremont snapped.

Jeod looked at the boy for a moment before answering his question.

"Fremont, your blood can awaken one of the dragon eggs in Galbatorix's possession. He intends to use you as a puppet, as a slave to his will and destroy the last remaining Rider" Jeod explained.

"Last Rider? You mean there is a free Rider in Alagaësia?"

Fremont's voice abounded with excitement and confusion. His honey eyes met Jeod's and, for a moment, the were silent.

"Do you remember that boy who stayed with us? Eragon…?"

"Aye, I remember him, but what does he have to do with…"

Fremont never finished the sentence, for his eyes widened in surprise once more and his lips and tongue refused to form words.

"He was… is he the Rider?" he inquired gasping for air.

Jeod's face was crossed by a smile and his eyes flickered at Fremont's bewilderment.

"But he was so young…"

Jeod's laughter filled the room at the hearing of the line. Fremont felt his blood rise up to his cheeks as he found a sudden interest in his feet.

"My boy, I dare say that Eragon was quite old for this. Riders were chosen at the age of ten once… but then again, it was probably best that Eragon was chosen, for he killed a Shade…" Jeod said, making Fremont snap his head up to look at his host.

"A Shade" he asked again, not daring to believe the news.

"Aye, lad. A Shade and, by the stars! One of Galbatorix's most loyal servants!"

Fremont wanted to speak again, but he could not find the words he wanted to use. Shock still lingered within him...

"Listen, lad. If you see any soldier of the Empire, pass him without as much as shooting him a glance. You needen't draw attention for nobody but the Varden can protect you from the king's will" said Jeod with a grave voice.

Fremont dared not speak. He didn't know how to react to the news that he was wanted by the Empire for his heritance.

"Promise me you won't get into any mischief"

Fremont looked at the merchant and nodded in agreement.

A feeling of wonder and excitement grabbed hold of Brie… It was so powerful that it woke her up after what seemed like a second of slumber. Brie opened one eye to see Hírador wagging his tale as he examined his new saddle. She could tell he was eager to try it on... She could feel it… The girl curbed her lips into a smile as she got up feeling slightly drowsy from the lack of sleep she had experienced over the night while working on the saddle. Hírador bid her good morning anxiously, hoping for her invitation for a flight.

Brie looked around the cave which had been her home for the past four months. Her packs were made, yet she felt remorse to leave. She had grown attached to that place. It felt more like home than in her father's castle.

With a twitch of her stomach the girl stood up and took her things, tying them to Hírador's saddle. He was right. They couldn't hide forever from the Empire. Either they both got ready for war or parish in it with dignity… It was better than to hide like cowards. Brie let out a sight as she mounted Hírador. Her heart was pounding like crazy at the thought of flying, but she struggled to remain calm and not loose focus. It was either now or never...

Hírador stretched out his wings and flapped them once. It was enough to lift them one fifty feet into the air…

'This could turn out as the biggest adventure of our lives or the biggest mistake, you know…' she said trying to ignore the knot in her stomach.

'Let faith unfold' was all that Hírador said as he turned towards Du Weldenvarden.


End file.
